Black Sheep
by whitechocolate14
Summary: "You dress in men's clothes, you fight like a man, you talk back as if you were a man, yet you walk like a woman and refuse to act like one. What's wrong with you?" "What can Ah say. Ah'm a black sheep." ON HIATUS
1. She can fly

**This is set somewhere around the old west days. Keep in mind. Around mid 1800's. If I get anything historically wrong, forgive me.**

Anna death glared at the warden looking down at her from the slot on the door in her cell. Her completely steel cell. With no way out but a a door that was bolted shut. Locked from the outside.

She didn't even know they made cells like that. Apparently there was a lot about asylums the citizens of Cadlecott didn't know.

She still remembered the day they came and dragged her away. But don't let it go unsaid that she didn't go without a fight. But when they sedate you with a sedative and put you in a strapjacket, it's kinda hard to fight back.

They had just ranaway from Raven, they were living on their own. And Kurt, her brother, depended on Anna getting food. But they had no more money.

So they used her powers and...feminine charm to get money and food. Eventually, she was in wanted posters with a surname "Rogue". She did admit it had a certain ring to it.

They were theifs in a sense. Bandits.

"915, you have a visitor." Warden barked.

"Ah have a name!" She snarled.

"Whatever. Do I look like a care? Kid, make this fast."

She could hear the thick German accent from outside and already knew it was her brother.

She saw yellow eyes through the slot and smiled faintly at him.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I know zis von't help much, but I zought zat you needzed zome vreal food." His 3 fingered hand had an apple in it as he put it in the slot.

She got up from her stiff cot and walked there. She caught it with her strap jacketted hands. Since her being a woman, they made the strap jacket looser and more able for her to move her hands. But not alot looser.

"Alright, kid, time's up." Warden yelled.

Then they were both gone. Warden wouldn't be back for an hour.

Anna bit into the apple and found a knife in it and smirked. She taught the boy well.

Oh, this was going to be a boat load of fun!

...

Warden came back at the time she thought she would. She hurried up and pretended to be sick. She put her few pillows under her cover to make it look like she was in the cot and hid behind the door.

"Ugh...Ah don' feel ta good... Ah think it's blue fevah." She lied.

"Blue fever?"

"Yes, blue fevah. It is highly contagious, yah getta very high fevah, poxs all ovah yer bodeh, yah see people in shades of blue. It causes the most death in Germany!" She was lying through her teeth. There was no such thing as blue fever. But Warden was eating it up.

"Oh dear. We better get you some medicine." She unlocked the door and Anna smirked evily.

"Where are you, 915?" Warden asked.

"Raght here, but not fo' long. " She stalked up to him, arms now free, and grabbed her face.

She could feel the lifeforce from Warden being sucked out. The blonde woman thrashed around, and when Anna finally let go, Warden Carol Danvers was either dead or in a coma of some sort, but Anna didn't care at the time. She had to bolt, and fast.

She tucked her knife in her boot, but suddenly she could feel herself floating. She looked down and indeed was.

That was going to make things alot more easier. She flew out of the room, thankfully there was nobody outside. She flew faster and faster and finally made her way outside.

She jumped at the sudden sunlight. She hadn't seen sunlight in months. She flew into people and caused many people flying away.

After an hour she was calmed down and looked around for Kurt, ignoring the strange looks from people.

Then a stagecoach appeared in front of her. A cloaked figure with the reins in hand.

"Hey, sis. Need a ride?" Kurt asked.

She flew and hugged him. "Thank yah, Kurt!"

Everyone gasped when they saw her fly. "Witch!" They yelled.

Anna rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe people still believed in witches.

"Ve better hurry, Anna." She jumped in and at the speed of horse, they were off.

...

They were far from any town. They were in some dessert looking place.

Anna hugged her food, being the best food she'd had in months. And the fire was so war. Way warmer than that steel cell.

"Oh, I got zomezing for vou." Kurt held out an outfit.

It was a pretty dress, if you were into dresses. But Anna prefered pants. She settled for staring blankly at Kurt and he laughed.

"I'm juzt joking. Vou'll only zneed zat if we have to go zomewhere fancy. Here." He held out a pair of black pants and loose black shirt and a black cloak. He sure did know his sister well.

"Thanks, Ah'll get dressed in the stage coach." She left and got dressed and came back. She felt so much more freer without that stupid jacket.

She sat down next to fire, and looked at her hands. They were ungloved. She looked at Kurt.

"Do yah have any gloves?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kept your old vones." He handed her the gloves and she regrettably put them on.

"So, where are we goin'?" Anna asked.

"I'm zinking Mississippi isn't a goot idea."

"Right, so how's 'bout Louisiana?"

"Louisiana?"

"Yeah, we could hide in tha swamps an' if anyone tries ta look fo' us, there'd be a gator ta eat 'em."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Sounds like a goot plan. Ve vill leave in ze mornzing."

**So tell me what you think. I hope you like it. I know I should be working on This Sucks, but I had to write this. Please review.**


	2. Enter a Cajun

Anna woke up to Kurt screaming. She jumped up and got into a fighting stance. When her eyesight came back, she saw Kurt teleporting, trying to catch the spooked horses.

She flew to get the stage coach from falling off the cliff they were by. But all she could do was manage to save the horses from falling. The stage coach fell. All the food, most of the clothes, and a lot of medicine.

"Gosh darnit!" She yelled. She looked over at where they set up camp. There were 2 bags out. Hers and Kurts. Hers had her diary, an extra pair of clothes and the dress, and her locket that had her and Kurt in it.

Kurt's bag had his clothes in it and some extra food in it. Probably only last them a week.

"Zis isn't goot, Anna. We need to hurry zand have a head start." Rogue nodded.

She grabbed her bag and got on her black horse. Kurt did the same and they sped off. But it wasn't until a few hours later until they got really hungery. And thirsty.

They were out of water and in the middle of nowhere, just some dusty old town.

Anna got off and walked around the town. Kurt followed suit. He tied up the horses. Well, tried to. They kept trying to get away from her. She shook her head and went to find out where they were. People stared at her funny. Just because she was in man's clothes didn't mean anything.

She walked into the saloon. There were people playing poker, hussies being hussies, and drunks. When she came in, they all stopped and stared at her. Most of the men leered. But one guy in paticular, playing cards with borbon in hand, just stared at her with his jaw dropped. Never the less, she held her head high and walked to the bar.

The bartender gave her a questioning look. She gave him a determined, nothing will deter me look.

"'Scuse meh, Ah was wonderin' if yah could tell meh where the heck Ah am?" Anna asked.

"Yer at the bottom of Mississippi."

Anna smiled. "Thank yah. Do yah have watah or do yah onleh serve whiskey?"

Bartender reached down and gave her a canteen.

"Cost ya 'bout twenty bucks, darlin'."

"Twenty bucks fo' watah?" Anna demanded.

"Yep." He smirked grossly and whispered. "But there're other ways to pay fo' it..."

She glared at him. She reached into her bag and pulled out some money she'd stolen from some old man who was too buy staring at some blonde, white dressing hussie.

"Here." She snatched the water and walked away. She went to a table where men were still gauking at her. The guy she'd stolen money from must have been rich, because there were a lot of 5's in his wallet.

"Can Ah play?" She asked.

They smirked and nodded. She sat down and grabbed a deck of cards. She made an upset face. She had a royal flush. All hearts. But she needed a good poker face.

She kept the face and looked at the man who had the borbon in his hand and said, "Ah'm kinda new ta this, but...um, Ah guess Ah'll put in 20 bucks."

They smirked as she put her money on the table. They all thought she was some girl who'd never played poker. They even called her "bluff" and raised her 20 more dollars. Oh, boy, she's going to be rich.

Eventually it came down to her and borbon boy. He put down 60 dollars on the table and she put down the same amount of money and he put down his cards. Even though it pained her to put that much money on the table. But she looked at his cards and smirked in her head. He was so cocky. Four of a kind. Big deal.

"Ooooh...That'll be hard ta beat, Remy." Some guy beside him told her.

Ah, so Remy was his name. Why did she suddenly think of some sort of rat?

"I know, Emil. But, le' de lady put down her cards." Remy said.

Rogue pretended to be timid. Oh, this guy looked so cocky, smug and arrogent that it felt so good when she saw the look on his face when she put down her cards.

"Did Ah win?" She asked stupidly.

Remy nodded. She grabbed all the money and put it in her bag. She grabbed the canteen when Kurt came in.

"Anna! Please help me!" He pleaded. Anna groaned.

"Ah'm comin'!" Then suddenly Remy got up and swaggered to her side. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do yah think yer doin'?"

"Helpin' out de damsel in distress." He answered simply.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do Ah look lahke a frickin' damsel in distress ta yah?"

He shook his head as he put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "Nope. Cuz I'm here, now!"

Rogue felt her eye twitch. She hated people like this. Completely conseited.

"Get outta mah way, Swamp Rat."

"Oh, pet names already. I see how dis is, chere." Then he whispered something in her ear that made her gasp and she puched him. He fell to the ground.

She was flustered and seething. She ran out of the place went to Kurt. She whistled once and the horses came to her and she got on her horse. She handed Kurt an apple and the canteen after she took a drink.

"C'mon, Ah'm sick of tha people here." She moved the reins and they went off again.

By sunset, they came across some woods. They explored it, got lost and saw people.

Oh, God, they're indians! Anna thought as she panicked.

A girl about the same age as her walked up to her.

"How." She said. She had braids in her long hair.

"Um...Hi." Suddenly, just like that, she could feel herself dying. Kurt got shot and the officers took her away again.

She started thrashing away to get away from them. But it didn't work. And then they all disappeared. She looked around. Condfused. She was still in the woods with the indian and Kurt. But a taller Indian man came over and grabbed the girl.

"Dani! Don't do that! How many times do we have to tell you this!" He scolded her.

"Sorry, Forge."

"Forgive her. The spirits have given her a gift that she can't control yet. Come, you two must be tired." Forge said. Anna and Kurt looked at each other and went into the clan.

Anna got off her horse and went up to Forge.

"So, yer not gonna kill us?" She asked.

"No. We don't do that unless nessicary. Like, if you were threatening me or my family with, say, a dagger to the throat. We help travillers. I'm Forge, by the way." Forge said.

"Oh, Ah heard Dani call yah that. That is her name raght?"

Forge nodded and pointed to a short but muscular man with funny hair and mutton chops by a Indian woman. "We rescued him from dying in the cold mountains. He's smitten with SilverFox. I don't think it'll last long though."

He pointed to a young black girl around Kurt's age. She looked so scared and helpless.

"We found her running away from her slave masters. She lives with us until she can get back on her feet."

"This is so kind of yah fo' doin' this. Ah always heard rumors of Indians who were just cruel."

Forge shrugged. "We frown upon violence. But can I ask you a question?"

Anna nodded. He got out a piece of paper. The wanted picture. Anna gulped.

"Aren't you the mysterious 'Rogue'?" He said.

She thought she was busted. "Yeah...Please don' turn meh in." She begged.

Forge shook his head. "No, I won't. Unless you were to try anything. I just heard the stories and always wondered about you. Why are they looking for you?"

She told him the story and he nodded. "I see. Well, you and your friend can stay here the night and in the morning, you can leave. We'll allow you with supplies."

Anna smiled and hugged him. "That's the most anyone has done fo' us in years."

She ran off to find Kurt, but couldn't find him. She asked an elderly woman. She pointed to the two of them talking intently.

Anna smiled knowingly. She'd give him some space for now. Right now, she needed to eat something. She sat down and felt for her locket and freaked out. She gasped.

She looked franticaly everywhere. It was gone. She tried to think of what could've happened to. Suddenly she glared. She remembered that stupid card player at the saloon. Dirty theif, stole her locket.

She was plotting her revenge/murder as she glared at the fire.

Meanwhile

Remy groaned. That girl was pretty, but she sure could hit hard. He'd probably out for hours. But, never the less, he smirked.

He had her locket. He opened it up and saw a brown picture of her and the blue kid. She had a pretty smile.

He looked up and saw the wanted poster of "The Rogue." Same girl. Why wasn't he surprised?

He looked at the cover of the locket and saw it said, in pretty encarvings, _"Anna Marie"._

He took out the pictures carefully, and there was a small piece of paper. He read the paper. _"If this is to lost, please go to New Orleans and look for the people in the pictures, please."_

Remy smirked. She was going to where he lived. And he had every intention of returning the locket...And maybe turn her in for the money.


	3. Nightmare to daydream

**I'm thinkin' this story is an epic fail on my part...Tell me what you think...I know I haven't put up a new chapter in a while...So sorry.**

_Anna was in her normal black pants and flowy shirt, talking to her mother. Raven was yelling at the angery Anna. Anna yelled back._

_"Ah don' want yah tah get married, Mama! We're happy just as it is!" Anna yelled._

_Raven smoothed her adopted daughters hair. "It'll be ok, dear. Once I marry Victor, you'll go off to boarding school."_

_Anna looked shocked. "Boarding school! It's bad enough yer gettin' married tah some neanderthal! Face it, yer onleh gettin' married fo' money an' yer onleh sendin' meh off cuz he don't lahke kids. What are yah gonna do tah Kurt? Marry him off? Give him away? No, maybe yah'll put him in tha circus!"_

_Raven had fake shock on her face. "Dear, don't be like that. It'll be ok. I'll send Kurt to the best private schools I can find. Victor is a nice man-"_

_"A nice man? Are yah crazy? Mama, didn't yah hear what he did tah his ex wife?"_

_Raven looked stern. "Anna Marie Darkholme, you know that is just a rumor. Don't believe such nonsense. I tought you better than to believe some silly little rumor like that."_

_"It ain't nonsense, Mama. It was in tha paper, an' Ah even talked tah his wife! B'fo' she died. She said he beat her!"_

_Raven waved her away. "You know how much of a liar that lady was. And it was only a coincidence that she happened to be murdered."_

_"A coincidence? Mother, what is wrong wit' yah?" Anna screamed._

_Raven narrowed her eyes. "Anna, This discussion is over."_

_"No, it ain't!" Anna yelled. Tears were starting to form in her eyes._

_Kurt came down in his pajamas. "Vhat's going on? I hearzd yellzing."_

_Raven looked away from Anna, then looked at Kurt. "Nothing, sweetie. Don't worry."_

_Kurt looked warily at the two of them before going back. _

_"See that, Mama. Kurt's justa boy. He needs a lovin' family. But that must be too much effort fo' yah-"_

_Raven smacked Anna. Anna glared at Raven. "That, young lady, is no way to talk to your mother."_

_"Some mother yah are."Anna murmured. Raven smacked her again._

_"Do I have to hit you just for you to learn?"_

_"No ma'am. Ah think Ah undahstand everthang clearly."Anna said in monotone._

_Raven smiled. "Good. Now go off to bed. You'll need a good night's sleep." Raven patted Anna's head and went upstairs. Anna glared at Raven and went upstairs and packed a bag full of clothes._

_She waited until it was dark enough and late enough, before she went into Kurt's bedroom. She yanked Kurt's tail, he yelped._

_"Vhat vas zat f-mphph!" Anna put a hand over Kurt's mouth._

_"Beh quiet, fuzz ball." Anna whispered as she let go of Kurt's mouth._

_Kurt nodded and whispered, "Vhat are you dozing, Anna? Go to bed."_

_Anna shook her head and sat down. "Ah'm runnin' away, Kurt. Tahnaght."_

_Kurt looked shocked. "Vhat? Vhy?"_

_"Mama...is gettin' married. Tah Victor Creed. An' once they're married...She's sendin' meh off tah boardin' school an' yah tah some fancy private school. Away from home."_

_Kurt shook his head. "No, no. Mozer vould nezer do zhat."_

_"Yeah, she would, Kurt...Ah jus' came here tah tell yah goodbye."Anna hugged Kurt._

_He shook his head. "Vait. Don't go alone."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me come vith you."_

_Anna didn't think to take her little brother along. She grinned at his enthusiasium._

_"Sure, Kurt. Pack some bags and teleport us outside." She waited as he hurridly packed some bags. He grabbed her arm and teleported outside._

_Anna took one last glance at her old life before leaving._

_"Anna. Anna, Anna! Wake up-"_

Anna looked around. It was a memory dream. She looked up at the person who was waking her up.

"Kurt! What in tha sam blue blazes do yah think yer doin'!" Anna yelled.

"Vaking up a sleeping girl." Kurt said simply as he extended his hand. Anna took it and got up.

"Sweet dreams?" Kurt asked.

Anna sighed. "Not exactly..."

She looked away.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked but before Anna could answer, a huge "BOOOOOOM!" was followed after his question.

"Vhat vas zat!" Kurt yelled.

"Ah don't know, but c'mon!" Anna grabbed her brother and ran off to where Forge was coughing with smoke all around.

"Forge. What happ'ned?" Anna asked.

"I*koff*was trying*koff koff*to make a*koff koff koff koffff*electric heater!*koff*" Forge said, trying to move the smoke around.

"An electric heater?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah. Can't you see it? Electricty powering every single home! Not just for the rich fat men in their homes! IN EVERY HOUSE!" Forge yelled his dream.

"Keep dreamin', Forge." Anna laughed. "An' why would yah care? It ain't lahke yah live in some neighbahhood."

"I thought I could, er, tag along..."Forge asked.

"Yah mean...travel wit' us?" She looked at Kurt who shrugged. "Wha not? We'll need a cart, though."

"Done." Forge showed them a cart with a cover over it.

"Wow. Ah can see why they call yah Forge now." Anna said. "Did you make this last naght?"

"Nah. I got bored one day." Forge said.

She gave him a bewildered look. "Wow..."

Kurt teleported away and came back with the jittery girl he was talking to yesterday.

"Amanda asked if she could join?" Kurt asked pleading.

Anna smirked and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. She flinched as if she was going to be hit. "Sure, tha more, tha merrier, Ah guess."

But Anna didn't want to upset Kurt. They'd probably run loose on food in a few months. But, with Forge, they'd have another man watching over them, even though Anna could take care of herself. And with Amanda...they'd protect her. Anna didn't beleive in slavery.

They hopped in the wagon and left the camp.

XXXLATERXXX

Remy was on his horse. He looked around the Indian grounds. He saw the weird muttonchop man glare at him.

"What are ya here for, bub?" He growled out.

Remy quirked an eyebrow. "Not'in'. Remy jus' here lookin' fer beautiful woman."

"Ain't we all?" The strange man said.

Remy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Oui. But dis femme is different..."

She was beautiful, yet strong. Smart and could beat the card shark at a game of poker. He couldn't believe it, either.

"Oh, how so?" The strange man asked. Remy held out his locket and pointed to the girl, Anna.

"Dis girl lost 'er locket, homme..."Remy said as he smirked.

"Well, there was a girl and boy, the same as from the picture, here hours ago." Dani said.

"Perfect..."Remy purred. He'd get his money back before you could say "Howdy, partner."

XXXMEANWHILEXXX

"Oh man, it's gettin' late. Bettah stop here." Anna stopped and they set up camp.

They eventually ate and had conversation. Anna laughed at Forge's story.

"And that is why I hate badgers..." Forge finished. He looked at the giggling Amanda and Anna.

"It's not funny!" He protested.

Amanda wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry, Forge, but it is."

She started falling on Kurt, then noticed what happened and hurriedly got off of him. They both blushed. Anna smirked.

After Amanda and Forge fell asleep, Anna went to Kurt.

"Kurt's gotta girlfriend..."Anna teased.

Kurt lightly punched her arm. "Shut up. I could zay zhe zame zing about you. I zaw you punch zat one guy."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yep. It's how Ah show mah affection."

They both laughed. Then Kurt looked at his sister. "So...do we know anyone in Louisiana."

Anna shrugged. "Well. Ah have an uncle. He lives where we're goin'."

"Zat's goot. You tell him we're coming?"

"Nope. It's gonna beh a surprise."Anna smiled.

**Any guesses on who the uncle is? Review. I need to know if I should continue this story.**


	4. Family Reunions

**Ok, I'm back as you guessed it. I might, MIGHT, continue this story. If anyone wants to adopt this story, by all means, do so. Just tell me.**

After a few days, they finally reached their destination. They drove into some swamps and found a small shack.

"Ok, everyone, be cautious. He's not used to visitors." Anna warned the others. They all nodded.

She left them there and walked to the backyard, where she could hear her uncle shooting at random things.

"Uncle?" Anna asked warrily.

He quickly turned around and shot at her. Anna, expecting this reaction, quickly flew away from the bullet.

He looked at her as she floated back to the ground, and he smiled. "ANNA BANANA!"

She hugged her uncle. "Uncle Wade, it's been so long."

"IKR!" Wade says, hugging her back.

"IKR? What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"Um, nothing. Nothing at all. What are you doing here?" Wada asked her.

"Running from the law."

Wade smiled and nudged her shoulder, "That's my girl."

Anna smiled back at him. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Kurt and a few friends."

"As long as their not Canadian, I'm ok with it." Wade shrugged, going back to shooting at random objects.

"Uncle Wade, you're Canadian." Anna pointed out.

"I know. That's the reason there can't be any other Canadians. It makes me more unique."

"Uncle, you are already unique without being Canadian." Anna said laughing. "Well, I'm gonna get the others." Anna said walking off and getting them and bringing them back.

"Wade. Nice to meet you." Kurt said, extending his two fingered hand to Wade.

Wade just stared at before yelling, "Cool hand, bro. So 'sup with the broad?"

"What?" Forge asked, very confused.

"It means-Never mind. How's your mother?" Wade said rolling his eyes.

"She's...the reason why we're crooks." Anna and Kurt said, then told him the complete story.

"So we figure that no one would know about the allusive 'Rogue' here." Anna said, ending the explaination.

"I see. Go ahead and make yourselves at home." Wade said, opening the door to his shak.

"Me and Forge are allowed in, sir?" Amanda asked.

Wade smiled, "Yeah, totally."

"That's a yes, right?" Forge asked.

"It is. Sorry for my messy crib, yo." Wade said.

"What?" They all asked.

"It's urban slang."

"What's that?" Kurt asked picking up a dirty sock that looked moldy.

"Don't worry about it." Wade said, sighing. Then he muttered. "I can't wait until I'm written in a story taken place in the 21st centuary. Atleast there, they know what I'm saying."

"What did you say?" Forge asked.

"I didn't say nothing." Wade said rolling his eyes, then muttered, "The only upside is that I'm not disfigured like I usually am."

"Uncle Wade, it's really rude to mutter stuff." Anna said.

"It's rude to drop by and not send a letter first, Annie." Wade teased.

"Sorry, but I couldn't. It would take too long." Anna said.

"Are you for cereal? Why not just call-Wait we don't have phones yet! Ugh!" Wade banged his head against the door.

"Why is Wade hurting himself?" Amanda asked Forge who shrugged.

"It's how he gets rid of stress..." Anna answered.

"I don't know about you, mein friends, but I'm going to explore." Kurt said, before going outside.

"Wait for me, Kurt!" Amanda yelled after running with him. Anna laughed. Wade kept banging his head against the wall. Forge remained confused.

After Wade stopped banging his head against the wall he turned to Anna and Forge.

"I need some food around this dump, can you go get some?" Wade asked.

"Ok, uncle Wade. C'mon, Forge." Anna said, getting up. "We'll be back in a couple hours."


End file.
